Lollipop
by dorkycorky88
Summary: Casey embarrassed herself at her dance recital, and Derek was rude (whats new?) What can he do to make her feel better? Little bit Dasey...


Listening to this song when inspiration struck-

Lollipop  
Written by Julius Dixon and Beverly Ross  
Performed by The Chordettes  
Remixed by Sam Spiegel (as Squeak E. Clean)

If you can find this song listen to it.

Disclaimer: I do not own LWD Or the song mentioned in this story.

Lollipop

Casey was upset; her dance recital hadn't gone as planned. She had missed a few steps and her timing was off. She would have been fine if _He _hadn't shown up. She asked him not to come, she made up some lame story- _"I don't need you there to make fun of me or make noises while I'm trying to dance."  
_He said that he wasn't going to be there. She should have known better.

Why didn't she want him there? It was hard so say, ok not that hard, Casey was having a hard time being around him under normal circumstances, but her on a stage vulnerable for everyone to see, especially Derek was impossible to think about without needing to breathe into a paper bag.

These _feelings_ came out of nowhere, the moments they wrestled over the remote and they would catch each other eyes. When he would play with her braids in class, when he would trip her in the hallway only to reach out his hand to help her back up, the late night chats over cookies and milk in the kitchen. He was driving her crazy, couldn't he see that? No, it was best that he stayed as far away from her dance recital as possible.

_They had been practicing this dance for weeks, the song a remix of "Lollipop" was not her first choice but majority rules, right? Casey was stretching off the stage when something caught her eye, slipping in through a side door was Derek. Her heart began to race and she was finding it to be increasingly difficult to breathe. They were on next and her mind was completely blank. 'Just get through this and you can go hide in your room until he dies.' She thought to herself. Their number was called and they walked onto the stage. Casey tried to even out her breathing and tried her hardest not to look at the person who was silently demanding her attention. _

_The music started and she began dancing, so far so good. There was a part that she had to stand still while a few of the other girls danced, so she allowed herself one –quick- glance in his direction. He was smirking at her and gave her a thumbs up. And that's where it all went downhill, she spun right when the other girls spun left, she jumped ahead of the other girls and forgot a beat altogether. Her face was burning and she could feel the sting of tears. 'Not here, and especially in front of him' she told herself. Thirty more seconds and she would be free from his gaze._

_She stumbled on the last step and tried to keep a smile on her face. The spot light dimmed and she ran off the stage and quickly grabbed her things and rushed out the back door of the theater. Not looking in front of her she turned the corner and bumped into someone, almost falling backward she grabbed wildly at anything, catching an arm. "Easy there, Space Case." She looked up to see Derek grinning at her. She looked at their intertwined arms and shook free of him, pushing him away she continued walking. "Where are you going, Princess?" He called out as he jogged to catch up with her. "Home," she replied as if it was obvious. _

"_So, that could have been better." He said smirking at her. "Please leave me alone," she said not looking at him. "And miss out on my chance to goof on you?" Casey ignored him. "I mean seriously, could you have been any worse?" She stopped walking and turned to him. "Look, I'm already beating myself up over that I don't need your help." "Well maybe you wouldn't have to beat yourself up if you had actually tried up there, Marti could have done a better job." Derek said defensively. Casey finally had enough, feelings or no feelings she was tired of Derek treating her this way, she shoved him as hard as she could knocking him over. "Stay away from me Derek, I mean it." She ran the last ten blocks home leaving him sitting on the ground._

Why did he have to be such a jerk to her? She didn't mind his normal teasing because he usually stopped when he knew he went too far. But he was just beyond awful today. She didn't want to let him get to her, but here she was curled up on her bed in tears because of Derek. _Why did he hold so much power over her? Why did she feel the need to constantly impress him? Obviously he just seen her as a joke. _Her heart broke a little thinking that last part.

Then there was music coming from the hallway, she listened for a minute and then tensed up waiting for the door to open, it was the song that they played for their dance number today. _Really, couldn't he just leave well enough alone?_

Her door burst open and bounced off the wall behind it, she sat up ready to run because she knew this couldn't be good. A CD player had been pushed into her room on a skateboard and Derek sashayed in wearing a pair of black spandex shorts and a black tank top. He walked in front of her and started doing the stupidest dance she had ever seen (Think Elaine from Seinfeld.) it looked like his whole body was in convulsions and she tried not to laugh. She was still very much mad at him. The song ended and Derek stopped and tried to regain his breath, Casey too stunned to move tried to analyze what had just happened. Derek didn't do things like this. For anyone. She once caught him having a tea party with Marti, but there is no way in hell he would be caught doing something this ridiculous.

Derek stood up straight and looked at her, he started laughing at the look on her face. "I wish you could see your face," she narrowed her eyes at him. "So was this your way of apologizing or did you do this to make fun of me?" She asked coldly, the novelty of his costume wearing off. Derek scratched the back of his neck. "I know I said some pretty rude things to you this afternoon so I wanted to say I was sorry." Casey was shocked. He has never ever said he was sorry to her, not even when they had their biggest fights, he would just be a little nicer to her for a few days. She looked him in the eyes and seen that he was blushing. _Derek Venturi blushes? _She must be seeing things.

He smiled at her and then quickly looked away. Casey climbed off her bed not know what was moving her, she walked over to Derek and put her hands on his shoulders and pushed him into the door, he looked alarmed. Casey suddenly put her lips on his not being able to control herself any longer. When she pulled back Derek had a dopey look on his face, she smiled at him as he focused on her. "What was that for?" he whispered. "For saying you were sorry," Casey kissed his cheek and then opened her door and ran down stairs.

_Let's let him wonder about things now. _She thought grinning as she walked outside.

**First oneshot! I hope you guys liked it. Please review and tell me what you think! Pretty pretty please? I love feedback! please don't make me cry :(**


End file.
